Hypertrichosis Nega Ben hero of the immune system!
by Mace sheperd
Summary: Nega Ben has been an outcast all his life due to his condition, he's been bullied and harrased by the townsfolk of Bellwood. When Bellwood's citizens take it to far can he ever recover? He will if his new friends in the city of Hector have anything to say about it! SPIN OFF OF MY STORY THE MULTIVERSE TRAVELS OF BEN10! NEGA BEN X HAREM!


Ahoy taters! Welcome to a story about another alternate Ben!

This story will be about Nega Ben or more specifically MY version of Nega Ben

Who has Hypertrichosis, also known as werewolf syndrome is a condition where you're covered in excessive hair growth.

This version of Nega Ben will be sent to the Ozzy and drix universe to fight Destron's monsters there!  
Now onto the story

(Location Long john silvers)

Nega Ben was a 5 ft 8 inch tall man covered in brown hair all over his body, the brown hair from his scalp covered his left eye.

His exposed right eye was grey and had black eyeliner.  
He was wearing a black version of Ben prime's omniverse hoodie, as well as green trousers, black shoes and a rusty chain necklace that had a toad skeleton painted in the color of the north korean flag on it.

On the palm of his left hand he had a tattoo of Napoleon bonaparte being crucified and burned alive.

Why did he have this tattoo you ask? Oh its simple  
Just to make him look edgy.

He also had two nazi rings on his left hand.  
A silver SS WW2 waffen wiking division ring on his left thumb, this ring had a viking's face carved into it as well as two swastikas.

And on his left middle finger he had a silver german SS ring Which had a nazi eagle carved into it.  
He had these nazi rings the same reason why he had the tattoo to make him look edgy.

He also had his tongue split to be forked and pierced with a purple tongue piercing that said "Suck my dick"

To complete his look he had his signature grey omnitrix on his left wrist.

Nega Ben was currently eating some fish and chips with some shrimp.

He was eating in a corner in solitude ignoring the few angry glares he got from the two other people that were in the restaurant.

He was the third person there besides the staff, the reason why was because everybody had left the restaurant upon him entering.

Nega Ben was seen as the towns freak.

From the moment he was born, everybody but his parents and cousin Gwen saw him as a freak due to his Hypertrichosis.

When he was ten years old and got the omnitrix he thought things would change.

They did but not for the better.

People saw him as an even bigger freak with the omnitrix and now began to physically assault him and vandalise his parents house when they weren't home.

Nega Ben would occasionally transform to defend himself and his parents and the people would temporarily back off.

But they would always come back to hurt him again.

Yet another reason why he tried to make himself look edgy.

He had a couple friends who weren't family though,

Cash and JT who worked at this very restaurant.

Cash himself was the manager.

Speaking of Cash and JT those two were different in this universe.

The cash and JT of this universe both had a more goth appearance with JT wearing red demon contacts instead of glasses.

Jt was currently manning the register, he casted a suspicious look at the customers but kept a worried look on Nega Ben.

He was worried about the two other customers in the restaurant starting something by trying to attack Nega Ben.

Cash then came out of his office, walked towards  
Nega Ben's table and greeted Nega Ben "Yo dude have the other customers been treating you okay?"

Nega Ben answered "The most they've done is give me hateful glares but I get that everyday, I can deal with that"

Cash replied "Okay dude but say the word and I'll kick them out for you"

Nega Ben and Cash then heard another customer enter the restaurant.

JT said "Welcome to Long john silvers may I take your order"

The customer replied "Yeah two dead friends of the towns resident freakshow"

Said Customer pulled out an ak 47 and shot JT dead.

JT's brains went flying out the back of his head as his body collapsed.

Nega Ben and Cash were shocked.

"JT!" yelled Nega Ben.

Cash yelled "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE"  
only to be cut off with a gunshot to the chest.

Nega Ben could only stare in horror as another one of his friends died.

The gunman then aimed his gun at Nega Ben and fired.

This triggered his omnitrix's safety mechanism.

The omnitrix automatically transformed Nega Ben into an alien in a greyish purple flash of light.

The alien he transforms into was a tall humanoid made out of dark grey crystal And wearing even darker grey pants and shirt with a hood on his head.

This was Nega Ben's version of Diamond head.

Nega Ben looked himself over "Phew I turned into Concrete fist" (that's the name he gave to his Diamond head)

He then directed his anger towards the person who murdered his friends.

Said attacker got a look of fright on his face as he began firing rapidly at Concrete fist.

But it was futile as all the bullets simply bounced off.

Concrete fist charged The attacker and grabbed him and literally disarmed him by cutting off the arm that was holding the AK 47.

"AAAAAHH! Damn you to hell freakshow!" screamed the now wounded attacker.

Concrete fist held his bladed arm to the attackers throat and asked "Who are you? Why did you kill my friends?!"

The attacker spat in Concrete fist's face and answered

"My name is Tobias sweatydick the third and I killed your friends because they're traitors to our lovely city of Bellwood befriending a freak like you! And I'm not the only one as we speak a righteous mob of Bellwood citizens sick and tired of your freakish nature polluting our town have gathered to kill your family! Your parents, your grandpa they're all going to suffer and die for supporting a freak like you"

Tobias then burst into laughter.

Concrete fist was horrified and his horror showed on his face.

He thought 'The townsfolk have gone to far! I must get to my family and save them!'

He quickly silenced Tobias via decapitation and then hit the omnitrix symbol to transform again.

This time he transformed into a grey velociraptor like creature with balls for feet

"Quickwonder!" shouted Quickwonder (Nega Ben's XLR8)

Quickwonder took off through so fast that he shattered the doors of the restaurant upon exiting them.

He raced throughout town trying to get to his house in time to save his family.

He arrived three minutes later.

However even by then he was to late.

To his horror he saw the bodies of his parents and his grandpa Max.

They were crucified, their eyes were gouged out, and their stomachs had been gutted with their intestines pulled out.

Their teeth had also been pulled out and their corpses cut and stabbed repeatedly to the point of being almost unrecognizable.

The corpses were surrounded by a large mob.

One person in front said "With the family of the freakshow dead, we can get rid of the freakshow and make Bellwood beautiful again"

Cheers erupted.

One person shouted "Let's burn the traitors corpses next!"

Quickwonder could only stare in shock and horror at his parents and grandpa's mutilated bodies.  
He was frozen by horror.

Until he saw someone carrying a torch towards the corpses.

He thought 'I failed you grandpa, Mom and Dad I'm sorry but I won't let you burn!'

He hit the dial and in a greyish purple flash of light transformed into a greyish yellow robotic armodillo like creature.

Nega Ben didn't even bother to say the name of this alien before he charged the mob with his arms converted into jack hammers.

This alien is Richter scale, Nega Ben's version of Armodrillo.

(I'm using Megawario's version of Nega Ben's aliens though I have changed the names of most of them)

Richter scale was in a panicking blind fury swinging his jack hammers, hitting each member of the murderous mob with enough force to level a mountain, thus causing their bodies to explode.

The Mob tried to fight back.

"It's the freakshow!"

"Its killing us!"

"Somebody shoot it"

Gun shots rang out and bullets struck Richter scale only for them to bounce off.

Richter scale didn't even hear the gun shots or notice he was being shot at.

The only thing on his mind was 'Protect my family's bodies' and 'REVENGE'

It wasn't to long before he took out the entire mob surrounding his house.

But he heard what that guy said, the entire city was against him, it always had been and always will be.

Richter scale rampaged through out the city, leveling Houses, stores, apartments any building he saw killing Man woman and child indiscriminately.

The citizens of Bellwood were reaping what they sow.

Some of them tried to run away they died regardless.  
Others tried to fight back.

"DIE YOU FILTHY FREAKSHOW!" screamed a gunman.

Those died even faster.

Richter scale rampaged for 1 whole hour, and by that time had reduced the entire city of Bellwood to rubble and killed all of its citizens.

By that time word had gotten out of the city (Via the cities police force as they were being slaughtered calling for back up) of a rampaging monster in Bellwood.

A SWAT team from Bellwoods neighboring city arrived to find Bellwood ruined.

Bellwood looked like it had first endured a 7point 9 earth quake followed by a category 5 hurricane.

Body parts were everywhere!

The SWAT team was scared out of their mind.  
"We can't take on what did this!"

The leader instructed "Be calm remember your training"

The panicking member shot back "Our training didn't prepare us to face monsters capable of destroying entire cities!"

Before the squad leader could reprimand the panicking member, Richter scale emerged from under ground and began massacring the squad.

In a minute they were gone, dead like everyone in Bellwood.

(3 days later)  
Nega Ben was hiding out in the savannas in Africa.  
After he massacred Bellwood, The US government labeled him a criminal and put a kill on sight order on him.

And not only that some other powerful governments like Russia and China were after him so they could steal his omnitrix.

All the major governments in the world either wanted to kill him for what he did to Bellwood or capture him and steal his omnitrix.

He used his aliens to build himself a hut made out of trees in the savanna.

He also used his aliens to hunt animals for food.

Nega Ben was currently at a fire eating some roasted lion on a stick.

He had killed the lion as Concrete fist, it was an easy kill.

In his hut a rainbow flash of light appeared forcing him to close his eyes.

When he opened them there stood a man who had long red hair, a red mustache that ended in points.  
A cybernetic red left eye that had an unknown symbol scar above it.

He was wearing a green gi, a long multicolored scarf, a panama hat, a necklace with the eyestalks of some creature on it and a golden gauntlet with colored gems on his right hand.

This was Emperor Ben, Emperor of The United Universes.

(Emperor Ben is Ben prime from my first and main story The Multiverse travels of Ben10, he has become emperor of a kingdom of several universes)

Nega Ben got defensive and asked "Who are you? How did you get in my hut?!"

Emperor Ben answered "We've met before Nega Ben, back when you and I fought in The Ben war"

Emperor Ben then used the infinity gauntlet to cast a hallucination of what he looked like during The Ben war.

Nega Ben from his point of view saw Emperor Ben briefly transform into his omniverse self.

Nega Ben said "It's you Ben prime! How did you end up looking like this? With all those scars, and a cybernetic eye and red hair?"

Emperor Ben now having dropped the halucination said "That's a long story but to make it short I've got them through war, The Multiverse war"

Nega Ben said "Judging by its name alone it's a war going on across the multiverse"

Emperor Ben said "Yes it is and its on a much grander scale then The Ben war, it makes the Ben war look like a school fight in comparison!"

Emperor Ben then explained "So there is this alien warlord named Destron the universe wrecker, he's so powerful he makes Vilgax look like a joke, he has conquered several universes before and now he's trying to conquer more now that he's broken out of the prison the guardians put him in.

To combat Destron, I have formed a Multiverse protection organization called The bastard children of Destron, the name is a way of mocking him, we protect the multiverse.  
I see you have nothing left in your own universe so I'm here to make you an offer.

I offer you a job in The Bastard children of Destron, if you accept I'll send you to Universe UQ199999 and you'll live there and protect the city of Hector from Destron's monsters"

"Monsters?" asked Nega Ben.

Emperor Ben answered "Yes Destron has an army of genetically engineered monsters at his command"

Nega Ben then asked "What's this universe you want to send me to like?"

Emperor Ben answered "In this universe Humans are giants as tall as Islands are long, as a result their blood cells are the size of normal humans like us, and their cells are humanoid and sapient having one large city built inside the human body,  
the city of Hector is a 13 year old Cuban american boy named Hector cruz, his body is currently being invaded by Destron's monsters and the cells are on the defensive, I need you to go there and give the Cells a hand, if you accept my offer you'll be living in Hector for the next several years"

Nega Ben replied "That sounds interesting, but one more question before I give you my answer, why are you coming to me for help? We used to be enemies!"

Emperor Ben answered "Keyword used to, I know your history, you are the way you are because of how you were treated by the citizens of this universes Bellwood, you have the potential for good in you I know it!"

Nega Ben was shocked at his prime counterparts words and took them in to think it over for a few moments before saying "I accept send me to this giant human giant cell universe"

Emperor Ben held out his ungauntleted hand for a handshake "You made the right choice"

Nega Ben accepted the handshake.

After the handshake, Emperor Ben teleported Nega Ben and himself to The Hero's hand.

MEANWHILE  
In universe UQ199999, in The city of Hector

Location The brain also known as City hall.

We see a blue humanoid male White blood cell wearing a white shirt and brown jacket and black pants.  
This was Osmosis jones also known as Ozzy.

Beside him was a red and yellow pill that had an ice cannon right arm, that was Drix the cold pill.

Then there was a female white blood cell with blue skin, a ponytail like structure on her head, earring like ears, a light orange jacket over a dark orange shirt that left her stomach exposed and strained to contain her big breasts.  
Purple pants and a police badge on her waist.

This was Maria Amino.

Maria and Ozzy were both armed with guns that launched a green sticky explosive substance.

There were more white blood cell police officers who were all led by a Muscle cell police chief named Chief Gluteus.

They were currently outside Cerebellum hall defending it and the mayor from an invasion of what they thought were germs.

These germs unbeknownst to them were actually the genetically engineered monsters of Destron the universe wrecker.

The list of monsters is as follows.

A Get clocked, this monster resembled Cogsworth from beauty and the beast because it was created from a clone of Cogsworth, but it was 7 ft tall and was infected with the wrestler strain of the Kuru prion (From the dead island universe) making it bulk up in size and giving it a swollen right arm and its intestines burst out.

The resulting wrestler cogsworth clone has been exposed to SCP 2479 a7 (Horse mask) giving it large keratin growths on its feet and arms and on its nostrils which have expanded to four thirds normal size.  
(so basically clone Cogsworth from beauty and the beast, infect him with the wrestler strain of the kuru prion from dead island then expose him to the horse mask of SCP 2479 and that's how you get a Get clocked)

As terrifying as this monster was this was just one of the genetically engineered mobsters invading Hector.

Another monster resembled a combination between a one eyed squid and a condom, imagine a condom with a mustard yellow body and a pink one eyed squid like face with its brain exposed.

This monster was the Condomalien (It was a Dnalien created from merging a Xenocite from Ben10 with a living condom from Sausage party)

A third monster that was there was the cruncher, the cruncher was a muscular zombie peanut butter jar (Imagine a living peanut butter jar from the sausage party universe infected with the Goon strain of the harran virus from the dying light universe)

The cruncher had two eyes and a blue lid and was over 6 ft tall and carried a metal rebar with a block of concrete on the end with which it used to crush the enemies of Destron.

The fourth monster type encountered by the cells of Hector, was the Slashey.

The Slashey resembled a combination between a brown lizard with a long neck, a hunchbacked human and a babboon.

(it was created out of a hork bajir from the animorphs universe infected with the jockey strain of the green flu from the left 4 dead universe)

This monster had a long neck, a head that had a green beak filled with sharp teeth, sharp claws on baboon like hands and are covered in green blades.

It hops around in a spider monkey like fashion.

This monster attacked by jumping on top of cells and slashing them with its blades.

The fifth and final monster encountered was the Lasso ape

This monster looked very human except for the ridges on its head and its cleft lip, and it was covered in tumors on its face too.

It also had a long tongue which it used to ensnare cells and strangle them to death.

Its hair were dreadlocks styled into a mohawk.

This monster was a klingon (From the star trek universe) with a cleft lip infected with the smoker strain of the green flu from the left 4 dead universe.

Unlike the other monsters this one wore clothes, a fireman's uniform with a pair of tidy whiteys on the outside on top of the pants.

Now back to the battle.

Drix shot blasts of cold at three crunchers that were advancing towards the police barricades thus freezing them (The crunchers) solid and shattering them.

Chief gluteus the muscle cell commented "These are the weirdest germs I've ever seen where the hell did they come from?"

Chief gluteus made this comment as he shot a Get clocked with his cell gun, albeit it took twelve shots to bring the thing down.

"And they don't die easily either" he said afterwards.

Maria amino then said "Sir something tells me these things aren't germs" as she dodged acidic semen that was spat at her by a Condomalien before she returned fore with her Cell gun and killed it in twenty three shots.

Chief gluteus then asked "So you think they're viruses then?"

As he gunned down a duo of Slasheys that had just killed a pair of his officers, it took five shots to kill each one.

Maria said "Not that either eyewitnesses said these things appeared out of purple portals that appeared in thin air germs, viruses, bacteria none of them do that"

Chief gluteus got a skeptical look on his face "Maria I have no time for crazy talk, these creatures are weird but I highly doubt they're aliens or monsters from another world or something like that let's just focus on killing them now and solving where they came from later"

Maria got angry and scoffed at the chief's skepticism but nonetheless kept fighting.

She gunned down a Lasso ape that ensnared and attempted to drag away an officer, it took two shots.

MEANWHILE Ozzy gunned down a Slashey that leaped towards him before he gunned down a Get clocked.

Ozzy then said "Im reloading Drix cover me!"

Drix defended Ozzy until he was done reloading at which point Ozzy said "Okay Drix I'm done"

Drix uncovered Ozzy.

Ozzy then pointed his cell gun at a trio of Crunchers and said "Surprise motherfucker!" before he shot them to death.

Ozzy dodged acidic semen spat at him by a condom alien.

"Ha you missed sucker!" he tauned.

The same condom alien then tackled Ozzy to the ground and got ready to vomit in his face.

Ozzy in response shoved his gun down its throat and pulled the trigger repeatedly.

Soon the condomalien was dead.

Ozzy shoved the dead Condomalien off him and commented "Well that takes care of that one Condom thing too bad there's more"

But just as he was getting up, the tongue of a Lasso ape wrapped around his throat and began dragging him off.

Ozzy was flipped on his back and to constricted to shoot.

Drix shouted "Ozzy!" and shot the offending Lasso ape with a Cold blast freezing it and its tongue solid.

Ozzy then was able to break out of the frozen monsters grip and rejoin Drix, Maria, Chief gluteus and the police among the barricades.

"Thanks for saving my bacon Drix"

"Oh you're welcome Ozzy" replied Drix.

Ozzy then went back to fighting monsters, he gunned down a Get clocked and killed two more crunchers and a Slashey before he had to reload.

He ordered Drix to cover him again while he reloaded.

Drix while covering Ozzy froze eight Lasso apes and five Get clocked's.

Ozzy then said "Okay I've reloaded but if a miracle doesn't happen we're going to be overrun by these monsters!"

It was then that a rainbow flash of light came from behind Ozzy.

Ozzy turned around and fired instinctively expecting to see one of those monsters appearing behind him.

But instead he saw Nega Ben who was luckily unharmed from the shot as it had missed him.

Ozzy began to say "Who are you, you're a human but how?"  
Ozzy recognized Nega Ben as a human albeit one with Hypertrichosis and one that was VERY tiny(Atleast by his universes standards)

Nega Ben explained "I was sent here to help you, that's all you need to know for now I'll explain the rest later"

Nega Ben began scrolling through his omnitrix until he selected one of his most powerful aliens.

At this point Drix, Chief gluteus and Maria noticed Nega Ben.

Maria said "Is that a human?"  
In her head she wondered 'How is he small enough to fit inside Hector? And why is he so hairy yet kind of handsome?'

Drix commented "A human here in Hector? But why is he as hairy as a dog?"

Chief gluteus said "Aah hairy germ!"

Chief gluteus aimed and fired his gun at Nega Ben.

But luckily by then Nega Ben had pressed the dial to transform.

In a greyish purple flash of light Nega Ben transformed into a twelve foot tall robot that was a dark dark grey with fore arms that were glass tubes filled with a light grey goo.

(Look up Reactor (Nega Ben atomix) by Megawario on deviantart)

"Chernobyl" shouted Chernobyl/ Nega Ben.

The blast shot from Chief gluteus impacted against him and he didn't even notice it.

Chernobyl simply took off flying towards the monsters.

Drix said "I really hope he's on our side!"

Chernobyl landed several feet in front of the barricades inbetween both the barricades and the monsters.

He them began charging up his ultimate attack "Ha-ma-na-ha-ma-na-ha-ma-na-HA!"

He unleashed a giant sphere of dark energy into the crowd of monsters which blew them all up and incinerated them.

Drix in total shock and awe like everyone else said "Oh my goodness! He's like the supplements!"

Ozzy commented "Yes he's on our side all right"

Maria wondered 'How did he transform? And what did he transform into?"

Chernobyl then turned back into his human form Nega Ben by pressing the dial.

In a greyish purple flash of light he was human again.

Chief gluteus pointed his cell gun at Nega Ben and said "Alright you hairy freak put your hands behind your back you're under arrest until The Hector PD figures out what the hell is going on here"

Upon hearing the words "Hairy freak" Nega Ben froze, he remembered all the times The townsfolk of Bellwood bullied him for his Hypertrichosis, how they would torment his family for not disowning him, all the names the townsfolk called him such as "Bigfoot" or "Werewolf" or most prominently "Freakshow"

He remembered how that bullying ultimately led to the murder of his family and the few friends he had.

A powerful rage began to build up inside him.

Maria began to say to the chief "Chief don't talk to him like that he just saved our lives! There's no reason to arrest him!"

Nega Ben then let out a primal scream of rage and charged Chief gluteus.

Nega Ben was so quick he managed to tackle Chief gluteus to the ground and knock the cell gun out of his hand.

Nega Ben then began wailing into him, delivering a flurry of punches to the muscle cells face.

Nega Ben was screeching like a chimp all the while.

Ozzy said "Woah! Holy shit! Twas a bad idea to piss him off!"

Drix covered his eyes and said "Oh my! Let me know when its over!"

Maria was surprised by the animalistic brutality of Nega Ben's attack on the chief.

She considered intervening but then decided against because 1 the chief deserved it for trying to arrest someone who saved their lives and two she was scared of angering him further after witnessing him wipe out the monsters like he did.

After a few minutes of letting out his anger, Nega Ben had rendered the chiefs face as flat as a pancake (LITERALLY!)

At which point the hypertrichosis omnitrix bearer got off of the unconscious chief.

Ozzy approached Nega Ben consciously, though he was happy to see the vain chief get a beating he was still cautious of this hairy human that was the size of a cell.

Ozzy asked "Who are you? What are you?"

Nega Ben answered "My name is Ben Tennyson, and I'm a human"

Maria then asked "I'm not trying to be rude but why are you so hairy?"

Before Nega Ben could answer Ozzy did  
"He has hypertrichosis a genetic mutation that causes excessive hair growth right Ben?"

Nega Ben answered "Yes that's right?"  
Drix then asked "How did you get inside Hector? Why are you so tiny?"

Nega Ben answered "I'm from another universe and I'm average size for humans in my universe, the humans in YOUR universe are giants also before you ask I transformed earlier using this*he shows them the omnitrix* this is the omnitrix, its an alien watch that allows me to transform into aliens from across my universe"

Needless to say Ozzy, Maria and Drix were shocked a human from another universe that can transform into aliens and he is the same size as cells like them?!

And according to him all humans in his universe were the size of cells like them while the humans in their universe were giants!

Maria then asked "Ben how did you get here in our universe and why did you come here?"

"I believe I can explain that" said a voice Nega Ben knew.

Emperor Ben said "Hello Ozzy, Hello Drix and Maria, I'm Emperor Ben I am Emperor of a multiversal kingdom called The United universes and I brought Nega Ben here to protect you from Destron's forces"

Ozzy commented "Another tiny human! Hey not only do you have the same name as the first Ben but you look like him too albeit a version with no Hypertrichosis, red hair, a red left eye and scars on his face"

Emperor Ben went on to explain how he and Nega Ben are dimensional counterparts.

Emperor Ben then explained about The multiverse war and who Destron was and who he(Emperor Ben) is.

Ozzy commented "Bro that's a lot to take in, so you're saying this Destron guy will now be mounting continuous invasions of Hector and the bodies of everyone else in our world?!"

"Yes" clarified Emperor Ben "And Nega Ben here will help you protect Hector"

Maria asked "Why'd you call him Nega Ben?"

Nega Ben answered "It's what my friends used to call me before they were*pauses murdered* I grew up in the city of Bellwood where as a kid I was treated like a freak due to my Hypertrichosis, I was called names like Bigfoot and werewolf and most of all Freak show, my family was harassed for refusing to join in.

I only had two friends outside my family, Cash and Jt.

When I got the omnitrix I thought I could get the townsfolk to love me by becoming a hero, it only made them hate me more because they saw me as an even bigger freak! It all came to a head 3 days ago when the townsfolk formed a mob and murdered my friends Cash and Jt and murdered my parents and grandpa, but they went even further and desecrated my families bodies.

I lost it, I went into a fit of rage and transformed into one of my aliens and destroyed the whole city and killed EVERY one in it"

Maria gasped she felt sorry for Nega Ben 'He was persecuted his whole life, to the point that the people in his city murdered his family and friends because they refused to join in the persecution'

She remembered how Nega Ben brutally assaulted the chief upon the chief calling him a "Hairy freak"

'So that's why he attacked the chief so aggressively!' she continued her train of thought.

Ozzy meanwhile thought 'Poor kid, his life was ruined by prejudice, since he's here to help us maybe we can help him live a better life here?'

Drix thought 'That poor boy!'

Nega Ben then said "You guys probably think I'm a genocidal monster now as ugly on the inside as I am on the outside, don't you? You probably want me gone"

Maria shouted "NO!"

She placed a hand on Nega Ben's cheek causing him to flinch as he thought she was going to strike him like so many other people have.

Maria gently stroked his hairy face.

She said "Nega Ben may I call you Nega Ben?" he nodded and she continued.

"The people of Bellwood were monsters, from how you described them I'd say they were worse monsters then the ones we faced here today, the monsters we faced here today were created to be monsters while the people of Bellwood chose to be monsters and that makes them the greater evil!  
You are NOT a monster Nega Ben, you saved us today, you saved Hector and that makes you a hero!  
And you're not ugly either! In fact I think you're cute!"

She caressed one cheek with her thumb and Nega Ben leaned into her touch.

Maria then kissed his other cheek.

Underneath Nega Ben's fur was a blush 'This is the first time a girls ever kissed me' he thought.

Maria continued "And don't you dare let anyone tell you different!"

She removed her hand and the moment she removed it Nega Ben already missed her touch.

And his heart began to beat rapidly at the sight of Maria amino.

It was then the chief regained consciousness and said

"Did anyone get the number on that bus?"

He then eyed Nega Ben and said "YOU! You're going away for a long time for assaulting a police officer!"

Emperor Ben said "I don't think so"

Chief gluteus said "Yeah and who the hell are you?!"

Emperor Ben snapped his fingers and downloaded all of the information about Nega Ben and the current situation into the chief's head.

The chief almost fell over from losing his balance before saying in a subdued tone "Wow okay then, but I've got my eye on you Nega Ben!"

Nega ben said "Yeah whatever and don't you dare call me a hairy freak again!"

The chief gulped "I can do that" he said.

Nega Ben then asked "Do any of you cells know where I can live while I'm staying here?"

Ozzy answered "Drix and I live in an apartment complex behind Hectors left retina, there's an apartment across from ours that's unrented you could live in there"

Nega Ben smiled and said "Thanks um what's your guys names"

Ozzy said "I'm osmosis jones but my friends call me Ozzy"

Drix answered "I'm a cold pill, my name is Drix"

"We're private eyes" continued Ozzy

Maria then said "I'm Maria Amino, White blood cell I work for the Hector PD"

Nega Ben turned expectantly to the chief who said "I'm the police chief of Hector, Chief gluteus, I'm a muscle cell!"

Emperor Ben then said "Chief it'll probably be a good idea to introduce Nega Ben to the mayor, when you do make sure the mayor doesn't insult Nega Ben's appearance and two do credit him for saving Hector from Destron's army of monsters, and three make sure to explain to the mayor what's going on with the multiverse war, and I repeat make sure Mayor spryman doesn't insult Nega Ben for his Hypertrichosis.

None of you will be able to protect the mayor if he insults Nega Ben"

The chief recalled getting beaten into unconsciousness and shivered "Yes I don't want that happening to the mayor"

Emperor Ben then said "Nega Ben I need a word with you in private"

The two Ben's took several steps back.  
Nega Ben asked "What do you have to say?"

Emperor Ben replied "I wanted to tell you that things from now on will be getting better and that you'll encounter some attractive female villains, treat them nicely and they'll treat you nicely that's my advice"

"Okay?" said a confused Nega Ben.

Emperor Ben then said "I'll be taking my leave now oh by the way just so you know the current year in this universe is 2002"

Nega Ben was surprised 'Back to the old days' he thought.

Nega Ben then said "Well thank you for bringing me here Emperor Ben"

Emperor Ben replied "Don't mention it" before he teleported away in a rainbow flash of light.

Nega Ben then walked back towards the cells and Cold pill.

Maria asked Nega Ben "What did he want to talk to you about?"

Nega Ben smiled "He just gave me some advice is all"

Maria said "Well I hope that advice will serve you well here!"

Chief gluteus then said "We'd better introduce you to the mayor"

Ozzy then said to Nega Ben "You should know the mayors kind of a jackass!"

"JONES!" yelled chief gluteus at Ozzy for insulting the mayor.

Maria said "C'mon chief it's true and you know it"

The chief grumbled and led everybody into cerebellum hall.

It wasn't to long until they arrived at the door to the mayor's office.

Chief Gluteus said to Nega Ben "Alright I'll go in and prepare the mayor for your arrival, don't come in until the mayor tells you to got it?!" the muscle cell jabbed a finger into Nega Ben's chest.

Nega Ben shrugged and said "Sure whatever"

The chief then walked towards the door which automatically split open letting him through.  
The door closed behind the chief.

Nega Ben waited a few minutes before he heard what sounded like a kid yelling "AN ACTUAL SUPERHERO FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE HERE IN HECTOR?! SEND HIM IN!"

Ozzy said "That's your cue"

Nega Ben walked towards the door and it split open allowing him entry.

He walked into the office and saw what looked like a young teenage cell in a white shirt, red tie and blue pants.

This was Mayor Paul spryman.

The mayor had been briefed about the multiverse war and the fact that Nega Ben was a human from another universe and about his ability to transform into aliens via the Omnitric.

But most importantly he had been briefed about Nega Ben's Hypertrichosis and how making any negative comments about it could send him into a blind fury.

The look of fear in his usually brave police chief's eyes was enough to tell the cocky mayor he didn't want to piss this alternate universe human off.

Mayor Paul spryman greeted "Hello Nega Ben from what I've been told you can transform into aliens, and that you saved Hector today, you seem like a really cool dude its nice to meet you"

The young teenage mayor held his hand out for a handshake.

Nega Ben looked at the hand and accepted, shaking hands with the mayor.

Nega Ben replied "Its-uh- nice to meet you to Mr Mayor"  
not used to a public official actually recognizing him as a hero or treating him nicely.

The handshake ended and Mayor Spryman said

"Please call me Paul"

Nega Ben said "Alright Paul"

The Mayor then said "Anyways as thanks for saving Hector today how about I schedule a ceremony tomorrow where I crown you as our city's champion"

Nega Ben was shocked being crowned the champion of any city was something he never could've imagined, not after being known as the freakshow all his life.

Nega Ben smiled and enthusiastically said "Sure!"

The mayor smiled back "Good be at the lungs by 12:00 tomorrow, it was supposed to be the air fare but I'll rework the ceremony to celebrate you"

Nega Ben was surprised and flattered "Thanks Paul!"

The Mayor said "Don't mention it, Just showing my appreciation for a cool guy who saved Hector!"

The omnitrix in its automated voice then said "Several uncatalogued DNA samples detected"

First the omnitrix shot a purple beam towards Chief  
Gluteus who jumped in fright as it scanned him.

"What the hector is that device of yours doing to me?!" He questioned Nega Ben.

The omnitrix then shot a purple beam through the door  
(without breaking it) which hit Ozzy.

Ozzy commented "Hey that tickles!"

Soon the beam had scanned Ozzy up and down too.

Then the omnitrix shot a third beam towards Drix.

Drix said "Oh dear I hope this doesn't give me cancer!"

Once the beam was done scanning Drix the omnitrix said

"Muscle cell DNA acquired and available, white blood cell DNA acquired and available, Pill DNA acquired and available!"

Nega Ben said "My omnitrix just acquired the DNA of Chief gluteus, Ozzy, and Drix it catalogues all unknown DNA samples"

The mayor had stars in his eyes "So you can become one of us now that's so cool!"

Nega Ben said "Thanks, anyways I must be going now,  
I have to get things settled into my new apartment"

The mayor said "Well I hope you enjoy The City of Hector!"

Nega Ben then exited the office.

Ozzy, Drix and Maria had been listening in to the conversation.

Ozzy said "Nega Ben next time ask permission before you steal a sample of someones DNA!"

Nega Ben replied "Sorry but I have no control when the omnitrix does it, it's automatic"

Maria then asked "Do you want my help in moving to your new apartment"

Nega Ben answered "Yes, I could use some food and drink and I don't have any money right now so I don't mean to be a mooch but could you help me pick out and by some food?"

Maria smiled "Not at all"

(1 hour later)

Nega Ben and Maria had arrived at Nega Ben's new apartment behind Hector's left retina.

It was right next door to Ozzy and drix's apartment.

Nega Ben's apartment had a single bedroom with a large bed as well as a kitchen, living room with a TV and bathroom.

Maria helped Nega Ben buy food and drink and stock the fridge with said food and drink.

She also gave him some carbs (money in Hector) to pay the rent to get him on his feet.

To Nega Ben's surprise his few possessions which included a poster of the band Fallout boy and a poster of Evanescence were in his new bedroom.

Nega Ben wondered "How did my posters get here"

Maria picked up a note and read "This note was left by your counterpart Emperor Ben, he said he took the liberty of packing your possessions and taking them here"

Nega Ben smiled "Another reason for me to be grateful to him"

Maria then read the PS part of the note Emperor Ben left silently to himself.

The PS part said

"Dear Maria you need to be there for my counterpart, it's been three days since his friends and family were murdered, he hasn't cried once, not because he isn't sad but because he's been holding it all in for fear of looking weak, all his life he had to hide his tears and his fears so as not to appear weak to his bullies.

You need to let him know that that no longer applies, that things have changed now.

You need to comfort him, ease his fears and pain.

You won't be alone in this task, over time more girls some of them former enemies will join you to help Nega Ben heal

I wish you and my counterpart the best of luck.

Sincerely  
Emperor Ben"

After reading the PS part Maria put the paper in her pocket before she turned to look at Nega Ben whos back was facing her.

She put a hand on Nega Ben's shoulder and said "Nega Ben I know you're hurting"

Nega Ben replied "Yes I know you know that I told you my backstory" he was sharp when he said this.

He didn't want to talk about his feelings.

Maria said "But I also know you haven't cried once over your family or your friends deaths"

Nega Ben stiffened and gasped "How the fuck do you know that?!" he demanded.

Maria answered "Your counterpart told me in the note he left here"

Nega Ben clenched his fist "Damn him, can't he just let me deal with this in my way?!"

Maria said "Emperor Ben has your best interest at heart, and its not good for you to be holding in your grief like that! You MUST mourn or it will destroy you emotionally holding it in! Look at me Nega Ben!"

She spun Nega Ben around to see that his eyes were watery.

He asked in a choked voice "W-Will y-y-you th-think I'm weak if I cry"

Maria placed her hand on Nega Ben's cheek "No, no I won't you are strong and will NEVER be weak!"

Nega Ben tried to hold back his tears for a few more moments before he bursts into uncontrolled sobbing.

He buried his face into Maria's shoulder, soaking her jacket with his tears.

Maria pulled his hood down and gently stroked his hair while hugging him.

Maria whispered "Shh it's okay let it out, I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you when you need me"

She kissed his head.

She assured him "From now on you don't only have me as a friend but you also have Ozzy and Drix and if the mayors initial reaction to you is anything to go by, The mayor himself is your friend"

Maria rocked Nega Ben as he cried until he cried himself to sleep.

At which point she carried him to his bed and gently tucked him in.

She was about to leave before she thought aloud  
"Maybe I should spend the night with him to keep an eye on him"

She then crawled into bed with him.

The sleeping Nega Ben wrapped his arms around and cuddled Maria.

He sleepily said "Thank you don't go away"

Maria smiled and said "Good night Nega Ben" before she kissed his forehead and turned the lights off by clapping her hands.

AUTHORS NOTES  
Well that's a rap for this chapter!

Now as you should understand by now I'm using my own ALTERNATE version of Nega Ben who has Hypertrichosis! Which is a genetic mutation that causes excessive hairgrowth all over the body!

Its also known as Werewolf syndrome!

In this story Nega Ben will get a harem

And yes Maria amino will be in it!

Also timeline wise this takes place shortly after the season 1 fourth episode a "A lousy haircut"

Also Nega Ben is 20 years old and its 2018 in his universe while Hector is 13 and its 2002 in the ozzy and drix universe

But from here on out The ozzy and drix episodes won't be in the same order as they were in canon going forward.

The next chapter will be the episode "Where there's smoke" and in the next chapter well be introduced to another future member of Nega Ben's harem!

So please REVIEW, follow and fav and stay tuned for the next chapter of this story!


End file.
